Treffen der Generationen
by Kirsten-B
Summary: Angel meets Riley (kein Slash!) -- unfinished


Rohfassung: Wird überarbeitet! Nicht vollendet!  
  
Treffen der Generationen  
  
Rileys Kopf dröhnte. Er wusste nicht warum, oder zumindest wollte es ihm im Moment nicht einfallen. Er lag ruhig. Sein Lager war hart, aber nicht unbequem. Schließlich war er einiges gewöhnt. Aber gewöhnlich kehrte er von seinen Missionen auch unbeschadet zurück.  
  
Irgendetwas war ziemlich schief gelaufen. Riley, Forrest und seine Kampfgruppe hatten einen Neuankömmling beschattet, der ihnen verdächtig erschienen war. Und wirklich, der Neue hatte sofort Kontakt zu dem Gefangenen 17 herstellen können. Sie kannten sich, waren recht vertraut miteinander. Allerdings hing eine unterschwellige Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen, die Riley hatte stutzen lassen. Sie waren nicht nah genug an die beiden herangekommen, um ihr Gespräch belauschen zu können, allerdings hatten sie sich im Streit getrennt. Das was nicht zu überhören.  
  
Riley hatte daraufhin angeordnet, dass sich die Kampfgruppe aufteilen sollte. Er wollte mit einem der Rekruten dem Neuen folgen und Forrest sollte den Rest nehmen, um den Gefangenen 17 wieder einzufangen.  
  
Langsam schlug Riley die Augen auf, als er meinte, dass sich nicht gleich wieder alles um ihn drehen würde. Dennoch brauchte er ein paar Minuten um seine Augen an das kalte künstliche Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor er sich umsehen konnte.  
  
Er gewann schnell einen Eindruck, aber das war auch einfach, denn es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Der Raum war karg und glich einer Gefängniszelle. Es gab kein Fenster und keine Luftschächte. Die Wände waren leuchtend weiß gehalten, die karge aber funktionelle Einrichtung ebenfalls. Lediglich ein Wandspiegel, der vermutlich von der anderen Seite her durchsichtig war, bildete einen Kontrast. Nach ein paar Minuten begannen Rileys Augen zu tränen, weil ihn diese Helligkeit blendete. Tja, und einen Lichtschalter gab es auch nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Riley sich auf, immer die Tür im Auge. Sie war direkt in die Wand eingelassen und war nur an den unvermeidlichen Ritzen zu erkennen. Und eine Klinke war auch nicht vorhanden...  
  
***  
  
Angel öffnete die Augen. Licht blendete ihn, aber er senkte die Lieder nicht, weil er befürchtete das Bewusstsein wieder zu verlieren. Den Kopf zu heben bedeutete eine beinahe unmögliche Anstrengung, aber schließlich gelang es Angel mit purer Willenskraft seine Nackenmuskeln zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Doch sogleich erkannte er, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war. Ein Schmerz, wie von tausend Nadelstichen, durchfuhr ihn von den Handgelenken bis zu den Schultern.  
  
Angel gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich, der beinahe wie ein Gurgeln klang. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis er den Schmerz einigermaßen kompensieren konnte. Trotzdem wurde ihm beinahe wieder schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Er brauchte ein Paar Minuten, bis er die Energie aufbringen konnte, sich umzusehen, seine Lage zu beurteilen. An seine Gefangennahme, und er war gefangen worden, wie er jetzt erkannte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Seine Erinnerung versagte wenige Augenblicke nachdem er sich von Spike getrennt hatte. Irgendetwas musste ihn augenblicklich und vollkommen ausgeknockt haben. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert...  
  
Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt in einem dunklen Raum, der, soweit das schlechte Licht eine Beurteilung zu ließ, leer war bis auf Angel. Er stand in etwa in der Mitte des Raumes, die Hände in Metallschellen und an die Decke gekettet. Seine Füße reichten soeben bis auf den kalten Betonboden. Er spürte sie kaum vor Kälte und Gott allein mochte wissen, wo seine Schuhe hingekommen waren. Bei näherer Betrachtung waren seine Schuhe nicht alles was von seiner Bekleidung verschwunden war. Man hatte ihm auch sein Sweatshirt und den Mantel abgenommen. Zum ersten Mal seit mehr als hundert Jahren war Angel froh, dass Kälte ihm nichts anhaben konnte.  
  
***  
  
Riley saß zusammengekauert auf der Pritsche, die an der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand. Auf Außenstehende musste es wirken, als sei er ängstlich und eingeschüchtert, aber in Wirklichkeit war ihm einfach nur kalt. Die obere Hälfte seines Kampfanzuges war verschwunden, ebenso seine Stiefel. Und da niemand daran gedacht hatte, ihm eine Decke oder ähnliches zur Verfügung zu stellen, kauerte er sich in eine Ecke und versuchte die vorhandene Körperwärme möglichst effektiv einzusetzen.  
  
Und er wartete. Seit er zu sich gekommen war, war noch keine Menschenseele aufgetaucht, um nach ihm zu sehen. Zumindest nicht körperlich, aber er konnte die Blicke derer, die hinter der Spiegelwand standen, auf sich spüren.  
  
Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt ein paar Aufwärmübungen zu machen, aber er wollte seine Kräfte schonen. Da er nicht wusste, wohin man ihn gebracht hatte oder was man letztendlich mit ihm vor hatte, galt es auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.  
  
***  
  
Angel spannte seine Muskeln an und versuchte an der Kette nach oben zu klettern. An der Decke war ein Haken befestigt und die Kette, die Angels Arme hielt, war nur lose eingehakt. Wenn er es schaffte mit den Händen an den Haken zu kommen, würde er die Kette lösen und sich selbst befreien können.  
  
Er hatte bereits mehrere Zentimeter geschafft, als er abrutschte. Seine Finger waren feucht geworden und hatten die Kette nicht länger greifen können. Angel kam mit den Füßen ungünstig auf und fing daher den Sturz mit den ohnehin schon tauben Schultern auf. Dabei wurde ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Mühsam kam er wieder halbwegs auf die Füße.  
  
Bevor er jedoch einen zweiten Versuch starten konnte glitt die Tür seiner Zelle beinahe lautlos zur Seite. Im Zwielicht waren nur die Umrisse der Gestalten zu sehen. Sie betrachteten ihn eine Weile und Angel kam sich vor wie ein seltenes Tier im Zoo. Nur dass die Tiere im Zoo nicht mit Ketten an die Decke gefesselt wurden....  
  
Dann kamen sie näher. Licht wurde eingeschaltet und Angel sah einen Moment nichts. So gut seine Augen auch im Dunkeln sahen, Helligkeit, vor allem Sonnenlicht war einer seiner größten Feinde.  
  
Sie sprachen kein Wort. Es herrschte absolute Stille, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen durch das Rascheln von Kleidung. Sie umkreisten Angel, musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
"Keinerlei Narbengewebe, keine Verletzungen..."  
  
Einer der Männer blieb vor Angel stehen und sah ihm offen ins Gesicht. Er trug einen Overall, wie seine Kollegen, nur das seiner leuchtend weiß, anstatt orange war. Angel hielt seinem Blick stand, während ein weiterer Mann sich die Beobachtungen auf seinem Klemmbrett notierte. Der Weiße betastete Angel an Brust und Hals. Seine Hand glühte auf Angels kühler Haut und Angel biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
"Körpertemperatur gleich Raumtemperatur, kein Herzschlag, keine Atmung..."  
  
Sein orangener Helfer beeilte sich die Worte mitzuschreiben.  
  
"Nun denn, mein Freund, wollen wir doch mal herausfinden, wie es um Deine Schmerzschwelle steht."  
  
Angel wäre zurückgewichen, hätte er gekonnt. Der Weiße nahm ein Stilett zur Hand und prüfte mit der Fingerspitze die Schärfe der Waffe. Dann suchte er an Angels Körper nach einer empfindlichen Stelle. Dabei ging er methodisch vor, ohne jede Emotion.  
  
Sanft drückte er mit den Fingern in Angels Bauch und nickte zufrieden. Bevor er jedoch das Stilett wie beabsichtig in das tote Fleisch stoßen konnte, bäumte Angel sich auf und riss mit einer schier unvorstellbaren Willensstärke die Knie hoch. Er traf den Weißen vor die Brust, so dass dieser mit den Armen wedelnd nach hinten stolperte und seinen orangenen Kumpanen zu Boden riß.  
  
Einmal in Bewegung wusste Angel, dass dies vermutlich seine letzte Chance sein würde, diesen Experimenten zu entkommen. Er biss also die Zähne zusammen und achtete nicht weiter auf seine stechenden Arm- und Rückenmuskeln, als er sich blitzschnell an seiner Kette hoch hangelte.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später landete er auf allen Vieren auf dem kalten Betonboden. Er stöhnte leise, als sein Handgelenk umknickte und der Knochen nachgab. Denn er war zwar nicht mehr an der Decke befestigt, aber seine Handgelenke waren immer noch zusammengebunden.  
  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil ließ Angel den Schmerz fließen, damit er nicht die Besinnung verlor. Dann klemmt er sich die Kette zwischen die Knie und zog. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen drang ein Schmerzenslaut hervor, als das Metall in das geschwollene Fleisch drückte. Aber die Tatsache, dass Angels Handgelenk gebrochen war, half ihm letztendlich die Ketten abzustreifen.  
  
Inzwischen waren auch seine Feinde wieder auf den Beinen. Ein Schreckenslaut entfuhr dem orangenen Mann, als er erkannte, dass der Gefangene nicht länger gefesselt war. Der Weiße wich respektvoll zurück, aber er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Panik, wie sein Freund.  
  
"Er wird uns töten!"  
  
Stammelte dieser angstvoll. Angel schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Er stützte mit der Linken seine rechte Hand. Obwohl er den Dämon weiterhin im Zaum hielt, versuchte er einen möglichst bedrohlichen Eindruck auf die Beiden zu machen.  
  
Er vermutete, dass es längst eine stille Alarmierung gegeben hatte und Verstärkung nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.  
  
"Öffnen Sie die Tür!"  
  
Fauchte er den weißen wild an. Der Weiße hob nur gelassen die Schultern.  
  
"Ich kenne den Code nicht. Die Tür wird von der Zentrale bedient..."  
  
Obwohl diese Möglichkeit durchaus möglich erschien, glaubte Angel nicht, dass die Türen nicht auch vor Ort geöffnet werden konnten. Schon allein aus Sicherheitsgründen schien das notwendig. Also gab er dem Dämon ein bisschen Spielraum. Seine Augen bekamen den wilden Ausdruck der Bestie in ihm.  
  
Der Orange drängte sich an die Wand, als wolle er mit ihr verschmelzen. Angel beschloss, dass er die gewünschten Informationen eher von diesem Feind bekommen würde.  
  
"Ich bekomme immer Hunger, wenn ich verärgert bin...und ich rieche Eure Angst."  
  
Er grinste animalisch und näherte sich dem Orangenen langsam, ganz der überlegene und arrogante Vampir.  
  
"Er blufft nur!"  
  
Stellte der Weiße fest. Aber sein Kollege ließ sich davon nicht überzeugen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Angel entgegen, am ganzen Körper schlotternd. Angel blieb so dicht vor ihm stehen, dass sie sich berührten, wenn der Orange einatmete. Jetzt hielt er den Atem an, als Angel sanft mit seinem Finger über dessen Halsschlagader strich, den Puls fühlte.  
  
Als er seinen Mund öffnete und ihm seine spitzen und messerscharfen Reißzähne präsentierte, sackte sein Gegenüber zusammen. Angel kniete vor ihm nieder.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk – wer wird denn gleich die Nerven verlieren..."  
  
"Hier..."  
  
Stammelte der Orange und reichte Angel sein Armband. Angel erkannte den eingenähten Chip sofort und war in der nächsten Sekunde schon wieder auf den Beinen. Der Weiße strahlte immer noch eine Gelassenheit aus, die Angel beunruhigt hätte, wenn er dafür die Zeit gehabt hätte.  
  
Angel hielt das Armband über die Lesevorrichtung an der Tür und sie glitt lautlos beiseite. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn zu verschwenden, spähte Angel aus der Tür auf den Gang, der ebenfalls hell erleuchtet war.  
  
Niemand war zu sehen. Entweder war die Verstärkung echt langsam, oder aber sie stellten ihm eine Falle. Angel schob den Gedanken beiseite. Egal welche Möglichkeit zutraf, beide waren tausendmal besser, als untätig an der Decke zu hängen und der Dinge zu harren.  
  
***  
  
Riley konnte sich kaum wach halten. Die Kälte veranlasste seinen Körper, die Körperwärme im Körperinneren zu konzentrieren und deshalb alle Körperfunktionen zu reduzieren. Verbissen hielt er sich wach. Jahrelanges Elitekampftraining bei der Army musste sich schließlich irgendwann mal auszahlen...  
  
Dann hörte er den Lärm. Personen waren vor seiner Zelle, sie rannten, der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen. Irgendetwas musste da draußen geschehen sein.  
  
Riley hätte manches für ein klitzekleines Guckloch gegeben. Vielleicht war das seine Chance. Wenn alles in Aufruhr war, mochten auch seine Beobachter hinter der Glasscheibe abgelenkt sein. Eine bessere Gelegenheit wollte er nicht abwarten.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. Nichts. Er rieb seine Arme, die schon ganz taub waren vor Kälte und bewegte sich behände auf die Tür zu. Vorsichtig tastete er die Ritzen der Tür ab, ob er vielleicht einen Finger dazwischen bekommen könnte. Nichts. Sehr genau eingepasst. Enttäuscht lehnte er sich an die Wand und dachte nach.  
  
***  
  
Angel rannte den Gang hinunter, alle Sinne nach vorne gerichtet, damit er nicht dem Feind in die Arme lief. Niemand war in diesem Flügel. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mich immer weiter vom Ausgang entferne, dachte Angel bei sich.  
  
Er hielt inne. Da war ein Geruch, der ihm seltsam bekannt vor kam. Angel musterte die Türen, die sich den Gang entlang reihten. Im Guten und Ganzen glich dieser Gang dem, der zu seiner Zelle führte. Also waren dies vermutlich auch Zellen, die möglicherweise unschuldige Lebewesen gefangen hielten. Und jemand, den er schon einmal getroffen hatte, wer auch immer.  
  
Angel nahm das Armband und war glücklich, dass er es nicht sofort weggeworfen hatte. Er warf noch einen Blick in beide Richtungen des Ganges bevor er den Mechanismus in Gang setzte. Die Tür glitt beiseite. Der Raum, in den er sah, war gleißend hell erleuchtet. Angels Augen begannen zu schmerzen. Doch er sah niemanden. Von seinem Standort jedenfalls nicht. Langsam wagte er sich vor, um die toten Winkel auszuloten.  
  
***  
  
Riley konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Resignation begann gerade sich in ihm breitzumachen, als er ein leises Zischen vernahm. Zunächst konnte er das Geräusch nicht einordnen, doch dann spürte er den Lufthauch, der von der Tür in die Zelle wehte. Jemand hatte die Tür geöffnet. Und Riley war bereit. Diese Chance war sogar noch besser, als die erste.  
  
Er wartete, bis sich der Besucher in die Zelle wagen würde. Für ihn musste es aussehen, als ob die Zelle nicht belegt sei. Dann sah er einen dunkeln Haarschopf und bloße Schultern. Bevor der Fremde die Zelle voll betreten hatte, warf sich Riley auf ihn.  
  
Sie gingen beide zu Boden, sein Gegner unterdrückte einen Schrei, als er sich abstützen wollte. Dennoch hatte er unwahrscheinliche Kräfte, so dass Riley ihn nicht am Boden halten konnte. Der Fremde bäumte sich auf und Riley musste ihn loslassen, da er auf bloßer Haut keinen festen Griff halten konnte.  
  
Bloße Haut. Das war das Stichwort, welches Riley innehalten ließ. Sein Gegner war nur halb bekleidet, sogar noch weniger, als er selber. Wieso sollten seine Feinde halbnackt herumlaufen?  
  
***  
  
Angel schalt sich einen Narren, dass er nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte. Der Fremde in der Zelle hatte ihn bereits zu Boden gestoßen, bevor Angel ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Und Angel vergaß ihn auch einen Augenblick, als er unbewusst versuchte, sich mit dem gebrochenen Handgelenk aufzustützen. Der plötzliche Schmerz gab ihm Kraft, seinen Gegner abzuwerfen und Distanz zu schaffen.  
  
"Hey, ist okay. Tut mir leid!"  
  
Sein Gegner wich zurück, die Hände beschwichtigend gehoben. Er war ebenfalls nur halb bekleidet und barfuss. Sein Körper war durchtrainiert und muskulös, seine Gesichtszüge freundlich, aber wachsam.  
  
"Schon gut!"  
  
Angel setzte sich auf und sah sich in dem Raum um.  
  
"Gefangen?"  
  
Der Fremde nickte.  
  
"Du auch?"  
  
Angel sparte sich die Antwort, denn sie war offensichtlich.  
  
"Raus hier!"  
  
Der Fremde nickte. Angel kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Schwindel ließ ihn taumeln, aber noch konnte er der Erschöpfung nicht nachgeben.  
  
Vorraum und Zelle wimmelten vor Soldaten in dunklen Overalls. Es herrschte gespannte Stille. In der Zelle warteten der Orangene und der Weiße auf ihren Vorgesetzten. Und dass dies keine aufbauende Aussicht war, konnte man ihren Mienen deutlich entnehmen.  
  
Beide wussten, dass ihnen eines der wichtigsten Forschungsobjekte entwischt war. Ein Jahr lang hatte die Vereinigung nach ihm gesucht. Unzählige Male war er in L.A. der Gefangennahme entwischt, ohne das auch nur zu ahnen. Und endlich hatte er sich auf fremdes Terrain begeben.  
  
Seine Ankunft in Sunnydale war für die Vereinigung ebenso unerwartet, wie erfreulich, wussten sie doch, dass Angelus der Jägerin bereits einmal unterlegen war. Eigentlich war sie sogar der Grund, warum er Sunnydale erst verlassen haben sollte. Und jetzt war er fort, entkommen. Und er hatte ihnen kein Haar gekrümmt, keine Wunden, die sie vorweisen konnten, damit man ihnen glauben würde, er habe ihr Leben bedroht. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, dass es der Orange gewesen war, der die Nerven verloren hatte. Das war nicht von Interesse für die Führung.  
  
Ein Raunen erhob sich im Vorraum. Die Menge teilte sich, wie das rote Meer. Jeder versuchte möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
Weiß und Orange waren nach außen hin gelassen, aber das ihnen der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, konnten sie nicht verhindern.  
  
Der Führer trat vor sie hin. Musterte sie nachdenklich. Runzelte die Stirn, als er die Angst in ihren Augen erkannte. Angst war gut, Respekt war besser.  
  
"Was ist geschehen, dass Angelus entfliehen konnte?"  
  
Der Führer hielt seine Stimme ruhig, beinahe sanft. Seine Untergebenen zuckten zusammen, als hätte man sie geschlagen. Doch Weiß nahm allen Mut zusammen, um die Frage zu beantworten.  
  
"Sir, wir haben diese Kreatur unterschätzt. Er hat es geschafft sich seiner Fesseln zu entledigen und unser Leben bedroht. Ich muss gestehen, dass meine Nerven seiner ungezähmten Gegenwart nicht gewachsen waren."  
  
Damit nahm er seinen Kollegen in Schutz und hoffte, der würde es zu schätzen wissen. Der Führer blickte abschätzend drein. Schien nicht vollständig überzeugt.  
  
"Und warum hat er euch nicht getötet? Angelus ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, Gnade walten zu lassen, Dr. Holmes."  
  
Holmes schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Er entriss Bailey das ID-Armband und flüchtete. Ich denke, er erwartete unsere Verstärkung. Hätte er sich damit aufgehalten, uns die Kehle herauszureißen, wie er es bevorzugt, dann hätten unsere Männer ihn überwältigen können..."  
  
Der Führer nickte abwesen. Angelus war zwar brutal und grausam, aber keinesfalls dumm. Wer ihn unterschätzte, musste damit rechnen, dass er unterlag.  
  
"Also gut, Agent Finn ist ebenfalls verschwunden. Es liegt nahe, dass die beiden gemeinsam geflohen sind."  
  
"Wir werden unverzüglich eine Großfahndung nach beiden starten, Sir!"  
  
Holmes salutierte zackig. Der Führer nickte abwesend.  
  
"Machen Sie das, Holmes..."  
  
***  
  
Buffy genoss die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die der frühe Morgen hervorbrachte. Die Schule würde bald beginnen und dann würde das schöne Wetter draußen bleiben müssen.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Willow ließ sich neben Buffy in den Stuhl fallen. Sie trug wie immer ein schreiend buntes T-Shirt und hatte auch entsprechende Laune.  
  
"Ist es nicht herrlich? Wir könnten in der Freistunde ein Eis essen, oder so etwas..."  
  
Buffy brummte undeutlich. Sie war müde. Die vergangene Nacht war wiedereinmal arbeitsreich gewesen und außerdem stand ihr noch eine Treffen mit Giles bevor. Vermutlich war er wieder über irgendwelche katastrophalen Entwicklungen gestolpert, die den Weltuntergang oder ähnliches verursachen konnten.  
  
"War ne harte Nacht, wie?"  
  
Xander stand Buffy in der Sonne. Missmutig öffnete sie die Augen und versuchte Xander wegzustarren. Aber der grinste nur und blieb stehen. Seufzend richtete Buffy sich jetzt auf.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wann ich mal dran bin mit Überstunden abbummeln..."  
  
Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimmasse, als ihr einfiel, was bisher geschehen war, wenn sie sich mal eine Nacht freigenommen hatte...  
  
Themenwechsel war angesagt.  
  
"Das mit dem Eis klingt gut, Will. Wollen wir uns hier treffen?"  
  
Willow nickte. Xander schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ich habe Anya versprochen, dass ich mit ihr shoppen gehe. Du weißt, ja wie sie ist - Rachedämon und so...."  
  
Willow unterdrückte ein Grinsen, Buffy lächelte Xander süß an.  
  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Sonne erneut. Buffy erkannte Forrest, der abwartend ein paar Meter entfernt stehen geblieben war. Er wirkte unruhig und vermutlich gefiel ihm der Gedanke auch nicht, mit der Jägerin zu sprechen, dachte Buffy gehässig. Forrest sah ihre Beziehung zu Riley als Gefährdung ihrer Freundschaft und der Initiative.  
  
"Äh, ich muss dringend noch mal in die Bibliothek....Xander, hilfst Du mir bitte bei den schweren Schinken."  
  
Ein Paar Sekunden Gedankenpause, machte es bei Xander auch klick.  
  
"Klar, bin schon unterwegs, Will. Bye, Buff, wir sehen uns dann..."  
  
Sekunden später waren sie in der Masse der Stundenten verschwunden.  
  
Forrest kam langsam näher. Buffy bemühte sich, ihre Verärgerung nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen.  
  
"Setz Dich doch, Forrest, oder ist es Agent Forrest?"  
  
Einen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
Forrest erwiderte darauf nichts, aber er setzte sich.  
  
"Hast Du Riley gesehen?"  
  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Heute noch nicht, wieso?"  
  
Forrest beugte sich vor.  
  
"Er hat sich gestern von einer Observation nicht zurückgemeldet."  
  
"Und das ist ungewöhnlich?"  
  
Buffy beugte sich ebenfalls vor. Wenn Forrest um Riley besorgt war, dann war es entweder eine Falle, oder Riley war vielleicht etwas zugestoßen.  
  
"Die Vorschriften besagen, dass er sich nach Beendigung des Einsatzes in der Zentrale zurückmelden muss. Das ist Standardvorgehensweise..."  
  
Buffy runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Und Riley ist immer besonders genau, wenn es um Vorschriften geht. Vergessen ist also nicht drin, wie?"  
  
Forrest schüttelte den Kopf. Buffy sann kurz nach. In der vergangenen Nacht war nichts ungewöhnliches geschehen. Ein paar kleine Anfängervampire, schleimige Dämonen und verärgerte Geister.  
  
"Wen hat er denn observiert? Dämonen?"  
  
Forrest schüttelte unbehaglich den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, wir hatte Glück und haben den Gefangenen 17 aufgespürt. Er hat sich mit einem anderen Vampir getroffen, den wir nicht kannten. Riley und sein Kadett haben diesen Neuling verfolgt, während wir versucht haben, den Gefangenen 17 wieder einzufangen. Anscheinend waren die beiden nicht sehr erfolgreich. Wir haben von beiden nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen, seitdem wir uns trennten..."  
  
Buffy hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Spike traf sich mit fremden Vampiren. Eigentlich nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, wenn der gute Spike nicht impotent wäre. Da er nicht beißen konnte, hatte er sich ein wenig zurückgezogen und die Tatsache, dass er im Moment ziemlich viel Zeit mit der Scooby-Gang verbrachte, trug auch nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beliebtheit bei....  
  
Vielleicht lag der Schlüssel bei dem Vampir, den er getroffen hatte. Vielleicht hatte dieser Blutsauger Riley und seinen Kadetten als Frühstück ausgewählt oder Schlimmeres....  
  
"Kannst Du den Fremden beschreiben? Vielleicht kennen wir ihn..."  
  
Forrest versuchte sich zu erinnern, damit er eine präzise Beschreibung abgeben konnte.  
  
"Also, wir waren ein Stückchen entfernt, konnten also auch nicht hören, worüber sie sprachen.....Er war hochgewachsen, sehr muskulös. Er trug einen dunklen Mantel und der Rest der Kleidung war auch dunkel gehalten....Er hatte dunkles Haar, war durchaus attraktiv und schaute die meiste Zeit sehr ernst drein. Eigentlich hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er sich nur widerwillig mit dem Gefangenen 17 traf und sich über die Gründe nicht ganz im Klaren war."  
  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf, dunkel, Mantel, und ernstes Gesicht konnte auf jeden Vampir zutreffen...  
  
***  
  
"Hier hinein."  
  
Angel folgte nur noch der Stimme seines Mitflüchtlings. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen duckte er sich unter einer Hecke hindurch und fand sich in einem Garten wieder, der ihm sehr bekannt vor kam. Es war sein eigener, nun, ehemaliger Garten.  
  
Riley strebte direkt zum Kellereingang, schien sich in der Villa auszukennen. Angel folgte ihm, vorsichtiger. Aufmerksam beobachtete er seinen Gefährten, wie er den Riegel öffnete. Er kannte den Mechanismus, der immer ein wenig gehakt hatte und bekam ihn ohne Probleme auf. Bevor er hineinschlüpfte, hielt er Angel die Tür auf. Angel gab sich einen Ruck. Viel schlimmer als in der Hölle konnte es ja nicht werden, oder?  
  
Drinnen hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Die Möbel standen immer noch da, wie vor über einem Jahr, als er die Villa für immer verlassen hatte. Eine leichte Staubschicht hatte sich auf alles gelegt. Aber er erkannte sofort, dass jemand sein Bett benutzt hatte. Die Bettbezüge waren unordentlich...  
  
"Ich nehme an, fürs erste dürften wir hier sicher sein!"  
  
Angel lehnte sich an die Wand. Dieser Raum barg so viele Erinnerungen für ihn, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden rutschen, immer die Wand als Stütze im Rücken.  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"  
  
Sein Mitflüchtling kniete sich neben ihn und fühlte seine Stirn. Angel sah ihm ins Gesicht und wartete auf den Moment, in dem er erkennen würde, was er vor sich hatte.  
  
***  
  
Sein Kumpel war nicht sicher auf den Beinen, er schwankte den ganzen Weg bis zur alten Villa. Riley hatte nur gehofft, dass er nicht zusammenbrechen würde, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht den ganz Weg würde tragen können.  
  
Jetzt hatte er einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Er betrachtete die Einrichtung genau, bevor er sich an der Wand herunterrutschen ließ. Riley fürchtete, dass er ohnmächtig werden könnte, bevor sie über die Situation sprechen konnten.  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"  
  
Riley dachte, dass er vielleicht Fieber haben konnte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Aber was auch immer mit ihm war, Fieber hatte er nicht. Das stand fest. Wenn es nicht Frühling gewesen wäre, dann hätte Riley auf eine Unterkühlung getippt, aber so blieben ihm nicht viele Alternativen.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass sein Kumpel ihn beobachtete.  
  
"Du bist ein Vampir!"  
  
Riley brachte diese Feststellung möglichst ruhig und emotionslos vor. Normalerweise handelte er nach der Regel, nur ein toter Vampir ist ein guter Vampir, aber in diesem Fall würde er wohl oder übel eine Ausnahme machen müssen.  
  
***  
  
Angel konnte keinerlei Abneigung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkennen. Aber er war sich sozusagen todsicher, dass er wusste, was los war.  
  
"Du bist ein Vampir!"  
  
Diese Feststellung kam dann auch nicht sehr überraschend für Angel. Er nickte.  
  
"Du nicht!"  
  
Sein Fluchtkumpan lächelte.  
  
"Nein, normalerweise jage und fange ich Vampire, aber bei Dir mach ich eine Ausnahme."  
  
Angel kniff die Augen zusammen, misstrauisch.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil Du mich da rausgeholt hast. Das hättest Du nicht tun brauchen, aber Du hast es getan und damit Deine erneute Gefangennahme riskiert...Ich finde, dass klingt, als wärst Du anders."  
  
"Als wer?"  
  
"Als die Vampire, denen ich bisher begegnet bin."  
  
Angel nickte, aber er schluckte sein – wenn Du wüsstest... – hinunter.  
  
"Also, bevor wir irgendetwas anderes in Angriff nehmen, ich bin Riley Finn!"  
  
Riley hielt Angel die Hand hin und wartete, dass er sie ergreifen würde. Angel musterte Riley, denn soeben war ihm wieder eingefallen, wo er ihn schon einmal gerochen hatte.  
  
Riley war Buffys Freund, sein Nachfolger. Angels erster Impuls war, Riley den Hals umzudrehen, weil er es wagte, Buffy auch nur anzusehen. Aber er konnte sich zügeln. Buffy und Riley hatten das, was er, Angel, ihr niemals geben konnte. Sie waren beide menschlich und hatten eine Zukunft.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
Er ergriff Rileys immer noch ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
Riley erhob sich, sah aber auf Angel hinunter.  
  
"Was haben sie mit Dir gemacht?"  
  
Angel schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts, an das ich mich erinnern könnte."  
  
Riley deutete auf sein Handgelenk.  
  
"Und was ist damit?"  
  
"Ich hab's mir während der Flucht gebrochen. Das heilt schon wieder..."  
  
Riley nickte.  
  
Angel machte einen guten Eindruck auf ihn, bis jetzt zumindest. Aber es war schon seltsam, warum sie beide zur gleichen Zeit entführt worden waren.  
  
"Was wollten sie von Dir?"  
  
Angel straffte sich und versuchte aufzustehen. Riley wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber Angel wies ihn zurück.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie von mir wollten....sie wussten, was ich bin. Vielleicht wollten sie mit mir forschen...."  
  
Riley zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Forschen, dass tat auch die Initiative mit ihren GST. Der Gefangene 17 war das beste, zwar entlaufene, Beispiel dafür. Sollte es eine weitere Organisation wie die Initiative geben, die ähnliche Ziele verfolgte?  
  
***  
  
Buffy stand den Vormittag mit Mühe und Not durch. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Riley. Zwar konnte er auf sich aufpassen, aber, na ja....er war halt nur ein einfacher Mensch. Sobald die Schulglocke bimmelte stürmte Buffy aus dem Hörsaal und startete in Richtung Giles. 


End file.
